Let's Paint Our Dream!
by Lele Ngambang
Summary: Yugyeom adalah seorang mahasiswa dan manhwaga (orang yang membuat manhwa) di saat yang bersamaan. Dan Yugyeom tidak ingin ada orang yang mengetahui hal tersebut, tidak terkecuali teman-temannya pula. Sampai suatu hari, Bambam, Sang Sahabat, menangkap basah Yugyeom sedang kewalahan akan deadline. Manhwaga! Yugyeom x Assistant! Bambam / Yugbam fanfic! Side pairs: Markjin 2jae
1. Arc 1

**_Fandom: Got7_**

 ** _Characters: The Whole Got7_**

 ** _Pair: Yugyeom x Bambam_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy it!_**

.

Yugyeom suka sekali menggambar. Saat berumur 5 tahun, ia tidak seperti kebanyakan anak, ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan kertas daripada merengek meminta mainan kepada orang tuanya. Dan orang tuanya juga sempat lega, karena ia tidak harus menghaburkan uang lebih banyak. Menurut Yugyeom, menyalurkan imajinasi dengan medium yang kita sebut pensil lalu dituangkan ke kertas untuk merealisasikannya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada bermain dengan alat-alat yang sering dipajang di toko mainan tersebut.

Kini Yugyeom sudah berumur 18 tahun, dan hobinya itu masih saja melekat di dalam hati. Ia merasa, di saat ia menggoreskan pensil, adrenalin di dalam tubuhnya mulai memompa dirinya. Darah-darah yang tadinya mengalir dengan santai, kini telah mengalir dengan derasーhatinya berdebar-debar di kala ia mengekspektasi apa yang akan terlihat di kertasnya.

Meskipun Yugyeom begitu semangat setiap ia menggambar, kedua orang tuanya menolak untuk memasuki anaknya itu ke jurusan seni. Yah, Yugyeom juga sadar diri, ia tahu bahwa penghasilan seorang illustrator, pelukis, ataupun manhwaga tidak akan mencukupi kehidupannya. Mungkin bisa, namun itu pun juga tergantung dari popularitasnya. Maka dari itu, Yugyeom pun memutuskan untuk menetapkan kesenangannya tersebut hanya sekedar hobiーbukan hal yang serius maupun ditekuni.

Sampai suatu hari, Yugyeom nekat untuk mengajukan naskah manhwanya. Ia diam-diam mengerjakan itu di waktu luangnyaーtanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, bahkan teman-teman dekatnya juga orang tuanya. Dan kini, Yugyeom sedang berada di depan gedung kantor penerbit.

Yugyeom menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghelanya. _"Ayolah Yugyeom, kau pasti bisa."_ batinnya. Dengan begitu, lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut pun menapakkan kakinyaーmemberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke kantor itu. Di dalam, ia celingak-celinguk mencari bagian customer service. Saat menemukannya, ia segera berlari kecil ke tempat tujuannya.

"Uh, permisi, aku mau menyerahkan naskahku."

Wanita yang berada di hadapannya pun membalas, "Oh, apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan salah satu editor kami?"

Pada saat itu juga, isi kepala Yugyeom menghilang seketika, "...Ya?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

"Saya ulangi, apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan salah satu editor kami?"

Tegang bukan main, itulah yang dirasakan Yugyeom. Kakinya yang tadi berdiri dengan sigap, kini sedikit bergetar. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia kira untuk menerbitkan manhwa hanya perlu berbicara dengan editor secara langsung, ternyata tidakーmereka harus membuat perjanjian terlebih dahulu. Yugyeom benar-benar terpukul akan kejadian ini, rasanya ia ingin menghantamkan kepalanya di dinding terdekat.

Sementara itu, wanita tersebut hanya menatap Yugyeom kewalahan. "Dari reaksi anda, pasti belum ya," ujarnya. Yugyeom mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Anda beruntung, ada satu editor yang sedang beristirahat, mungkin ia mau berkonsultasi dengan anda, mohon ditunggu di sofa sebelah sana." tutur wanita itu seraya menunjuk sofa yang berada di dekatnya.

Yugyeom, dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, menjawab, "Terima kasih banyak!" kemudian ia menjauhi meja customer service tersebut dan berjalan menuju sofa yang tadi ditunjuk. Sang Wanita hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Yugyeom yang begitu kekanak-kanakan.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki muncul di hadapan Yugyeom. Yugyeom pun spontan berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, "Se, selamat siang! Aku Kim Yugyeom!"

Lelaki yang berada di hadapannya sedikit tersentak akan Yugyeom yang begitu tinggi, namun ia acuhkan hal itu. "Kau telah menganggu makan siangku."

"Ah... M- maaf..."

Melihat perubahan ekspresi yang begitu drastis, lelaki tersebut merasa agak tertekan. "Ugh, sudahlah, jadi kau ingin menyerahkan naskahmu? Ngomong-ngomong namaku Park Jinyoung." ucap lelaki itu.

"I, iya, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya aku kesini, jadi-"

Sebuah kerutan nampak di dahi Jinyoung , "Pertama kali?" tanyanya.

Yugyeom mengangguk, "Uhm."

"Jadi maksudmu... Kau ingin debut?"

Pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut hanya menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Aku rasa kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu." ujarnya diiringi sebuah kekehan.

Tanpa basa-basi, Jinyoung pun berdiriーsontak membuat Yugyeom terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak melirik pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu sama sekali.

"Kau kesini tanpa persiapan, kau bahkan tidak membuat perjanjian untuk pertemuan ini," ucap Jinyoung yang masih saja tidak mendaratkan pandangannya ke Yugyeom.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja."

Mata Yugyeom terbelalakーnamun di dalam ia merasakan bahwa perasaannya kini bergejolak. Ia mengeratkan kepalannya; kesal. Pemuda dengan landang dibawah mata kanannya itu dengan tidak ragu-ragu mencegah Jinyoung pergiーia mencengkeram lengan pemuda yang hendak berjalan tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Kau bahkan belum melihat naskahku! Tolong pertimbangkan terlebih dahulu!"

Beberapa pasang mata kini kian menatap kedua pemuda tersebut. Jinyoung menghela nafas, mau tak mau ia pun duduk kembali. Melihat hal itu, air muka Yugyeom kembali berubah.

"Jam makan siangku sebentar lagi akan selesai, lebih baik kau bergerak cepat."

Wajah Yugyeom yang tadi serius pun berubah menjadi gembira, dengan cekatan ia mengambil naskahnya dan memberikannya kepada Jinyoung. Pemuda yang berada di hadapan Yugyeom itu pun segera membaca naskah tersebut.

Jinyoung membacanya dengan seksama, sesekali ia mengangguk atau bahkan berdecak kagum (dengan pelan) akan tarikan garis Yugyeom yang rapih dan juga bersih itu. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang baru pertama kali membuat manhwa, ilustrasi Yugyeom sangatlah tegas dan juga manusiawi. Jinyoung pun akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya dari naskah-naskah itu, dan melihat Yugyeom yang tengah mengantisipasi komentar dari dirinya.

"Kau.. Umurmu berapa?" tanya Jinyoung dengan tatapan tajam.

Yugyeom meneguk salivanyaーsedikit ragu-ragu, "Eer... 18 Tahun." jawabnya dengan canggung.

Kedua mata Jinyoung kian membuntang. Ia tidak percaya akan jawaban Yugyeom. Lelaki tersebut pun meletakkan kembali naskah Yugyeom ke amplop cokelatnya, ia menatap nanar lelaki yang lebih muda itu dan berkata, "Kau mempunyai bakat, kuakui itu." Tidak lupa ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Wajah Yugyeom yang tegang kini menjadi riang. Sebuah senyuman lebar muncul di saat ia melihat Jinyoung yang memberikan kartu namanya.

"Ini kartu namaku, ah ngomong-ngomong apa aku bisa meminta nomer hapemu? Agar aku bisa mengabari diterimanya naskahmu atau tidak."

Yang lebih tinggi mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja!" ujarnya. Kemudian Yugyeom menulis nomer hapenya di robekan kertas dari mini notebooknya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Jinyoung dengan senang hati pun menerima robekan kertas itu, "Baiklah, aku akan mengabarimu besok, sampai jumpa." Setelah berkata begitu, Jinyoung berjalan dan meninggalkan Yugyeom yang menggebu-gebu di tempat.

 _"Aku harap mereka menerima naskahku!"_

.

Hari itu, Yugyeom bangun pada pukul sembilan pagi, padahal jadwal kuliahnya baru dimulai pada pukul dua belas siang. Mungkin gara-gara ia terlalu semangat untuk mendengar kabar naskahnya hari ini.

Ah sungguh, jika ditanya bagaimana perasaan Yugyeom hari ini, jawabannya adalah; bercampur-campur.

Rasanya tegang, bersemangat, namun juga ketakutan. Akan tetapi, Yugyeom telah berjanji kepada dirinya, kalau naskahnya tidak diterima di kantor kemarin, ia akan mencari kantor yang lain.

Tidak sabar, Yugyeom cepat-cepat membuka ponsel pintarnyaーberharap Jinyoung, editor yang menemuinya kemarin, telah mengirimi sebuah surat atau menelponnya. Namun realita menghantam dirinya, tidak ada satupun surat atau telpon yang masuk dari nomer Jinyoungーyang ada malah sms promo dari provider ponselnya. Yugyeom menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Tanpa disadari, setelah bermalas-malasan untuk beberapa waktu, jarum jam kini menunjukkan pukul jam setengah dua belas. Lantas, Yugyeom buru-buru ke kamar mandi dan memakan dua potong roti tawar, tidak lupa pula segelas air putih yang berhasil menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Dengan begitu, Yugyeom siap untuk berangkat ke kampus.

Di kelas, sebenarnya Yugyeom tidak terlalu menonjol. Yah, ia mahasiswa yang biasa-biasa saja. Toh para mahasiswa di kelasnya tidak begitu peduli dengan hal lain kecuali nilai akademik mereka (berhubungan Yugyeom adalah anak jurusan teknik dan kebanyakan anak teknik bisa dibilang kurang pergaulan).

Akan tetapi di luar kelas teknik, ia cukup terkenal karena bakatnya ituーdan mungkin juga karena sifatnya yang easy going. Oh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan itu, membuat orang lain merasa panas jika berbicara dengannya. Sekedar info tambahan, semua teman Yugyeom berasal dari luar kelas teknik. Jujur saja, Yugyeom merasa kesepian saat ia berada di kelas, namun di saat yang bersamaan ia senang karena bisa fokus dengan pelajaran.

"Hey Yugyeom~ my bro!"

Sebuah seruan menyadarkan Yugyeom dari layar ponselnya, "Oh, Bambam!" kemudian ia pun berjalan dan melakukan sebuah salam khas untuk mereka berdua.

Ya, salam dab.

Setelah melakukan hal yang tidak berfaedah itu, Bambamーsahabat Yugyeom, pun bertanya, "Kau tampak ceria sekali hari ini! Ada apa?"

"Begini, aku-"

 _Ah, sial. Aku harus merahasiakan hal ini._

"Bukan apa-apa! Tadi mamaku bilang ia menambah saldo rekeningku untuk bulan ini~" Untuk kali ini, Yugyeom bersyukur atas kemampuannya untuk membual.

Bambam hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya, "Ahaha~ baguslah bro! Aku turut senang mengetahuinya~" ucap pemuda bersurai putih tersebut seraya merangkul Yugyeom. Yang dirangkul pun ikut tertawa kecil untuk menghidupkan suasana.

Di saat yang bersamaan, ponsel Yugyeom pun bergetar. Lelaki tiang itu membuka ponselnya dan mendapatkan sebuah sms.

Sms dari Sang Editor, Park Jinyoung.

 ** _Jinyoungsshi:_**

 _Naskahmu diterima, tolong bertemu denganku pukul empat sore nanti_

 **TBC**


	2. Arc 2

**_Fandom: Got7_**

 ** _Characters: The Whole Got7_**

 ** _Pair: Yugyeom x Bambam_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy it!_**

.

 _ **Jinyoungsshi:**_

 _Naskahmu diterima, tolong bertemu denganku pukul empat sore nanti_

Badan Yugyeom membeku. Kedua matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika membaca pesan tersebutーtangannya basah karena berkeringat dingin.

Menyadari sahabatnya terdiam, alis Bambam bertaut; kebingungan. Ia heran kenapa tiba-tiba Yugyeom tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu memutuskan untuk mendorong Yugyeom. Cara yang bodoh memang, namun Bambam harap hal tersebut dapat menyadarkan sahabat sematinya.

"Eh copot eh copot- YA! KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL!"

Ketika mendapatkan pemuda di sampingnya merespon, Bambam menghela nafasnya lega. "Syukurlah, kukira kau sempat mati." tutur Bambam dengan nada bercanda. Yugyeom memutar bola matanya, "Sesukamu sajalah, Bhuwakulsshi."

Bambam pun cemberut, "Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Seusai berkata seperti itu, sebuah tawaan kecil lolos dari mulut Yugyeom. Pemuda bersurai hitam legam tersebut tersadar akan waktu saat ini, ia pun dengan cepat berpisah dengan Bambam.

"Bam, aku masuk duluan ya."

Bambam hanya mengangguk, "Oke!" sahutnya. Kemudian kedua sahabat itu pun berpisah, berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Bambam sedikit penasaran kenapa Yugyeom bertingkah sedikit mencurigakan. Namun ia spontan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat; berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif.

Sementara itu Yugyeom di kelas, buru-buru duduk di tempat biasanya. Jarinya yang panjang dengan lincah membalas pesan dari Jinyoung sebelumnya. Untung dosennya belum datang, Yugyeom bisa mengirim pesan tersebut kepada Si Editor tanpa perasaan tertekan. Ia berharap ada sisa kredit di ponsel miliknya. Dengan begitu, tanpa basa-basi Yugyeom menekan tombol 'kirim', kemudian tersenyum puas.

Yugyeom menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, lalu menatap langit-langit atap kelas. Berangan-angan tentang apa yang akan dibahas Jinyoung nanti. Dadanya serasa ingin meledakーsaking gembiranya. Yugyeom bisa saja berseru sekarang, namun ia abaikan pemikirannya satu itu ketika ia melihat beberapa murid berserta dosennya telah memasuki kelas. Tersadar akan hal tersebut, Yugyeom pun segera merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil tempat pensil serta buku-bukunya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkan, Yugyeom bersenandung pelan; bahagia. Namun, tiba-tiba senandungan itu terhentiーia baru saja menyadari hal yang penting.

Jadwal kelas Yugyeom hari ini berakhir pada pukul enam sore.

Pemuda tinggi tersebut seketika merasa sangat terpuruk. Ia ingin sekali mengumpat, tetapi Sang Dosen (dengan malas) sudah membawakan presentasinya yang super membosankan itu. Mau tidak mau, Yugyeom pun berdiri tiba-tiba dan meminta izin kepada Sang Dosen untuk pergi ke klinik.

Meskipun Sang Dosen sedikit jengkel akan etika Yugyeom dengan mengatakan, _"Kenapa kau tidak ke klinik saat kelas belum dimulai tadi?",_ ia tetap melepaskan mahasiswa tersebut ke klinik karena ia terlalu malas melihat Yugyeom yang hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran ragunya sebagai balasan. Tanpa basa-basi, Yugyeom pun berlari dengan kecepatan kilat. Tidak lupa pula ia membawa ponsel pintarnya tersebut.

Sesampainya di klinik, Yugyeom segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang tersedia. Pemuda itu sedikit senang ia bisa membolos setelah kian lamanyaーseingat Yugyeom, terakhir kali ia membolos adalah ketika ia masih berada di bangku SMP. Seakan bertugas untuk menyadarkan Yugyeom, angin dari Air Conditioner ruangan itu sempat membuat Yugyeom merinding; terlalu dingin. Ia pun mencari ponselnya di saku. Ia berharap editor tersebut belum membalasnya.

Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan Yugyeom. Tidak ada satupun pesan baru yang masuk di ponselnya. Lelaki berlandang itu menghela nafasnya lega, ia pun segera mengirimkan Jinyoung sebuah pesan.

 _ **Yugyeom ٩**_ _ **( 'ω' )و**_ _ **:**_

 _Aaahh hyunnggg ㅠㅠ_ _kalau pukul enam saja bagaimana? Jadwal kuliahku hari ini baru selesai pukul enam ㅠㅠ_

Selesai membalas pesan, Yugyeom meletakkan ponsel tersebut di sebelahnya. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu sekarang merasa resah. Ia cukup yakin Jinyoung akan menjawabnya dengan respon negatif, apalagi Yugyeom dapat melihat kalau Sang Editor nampaknya sedikit jengkel dengan dirinya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, tiba-tiba Yugyeom merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia buru-buru membuka alat canggih itu. Meskipun perasaan tidak enak menghantuinya, Yugyeom tetap bersikeras untuk membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 _ **Jinyoungsshi:**_

 _Kalau kau tidak mau manhwamu diterbitkan, ya sudah_

Yugyeom sedikit meringis melihat jawaban yang begitu dingin dari Jinyoung. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pesan baru masuk lagi. Dan ternyata itu dari orang yang sama.

 _ **Jinyoungsshi:**_

 _Dengar bocah, dunia perkomikkan tidak sesimpel yang kau bayangkan, hanya karena kau seorang mahasiswa, kau kira kami akan memberimu perlakuan spesial? Jika kau berpikir demikian, maka kau bisa meninggalkan tempat ini untuk selamanya_

Bagaikan duri mawar, kalimat tersebut membuat Yugyeom sedikit terluka. Kata-kata barusan membuat Sang Pemuda merintih kesakitan dalam diam. Yugyeom bisa membayangkan Jinyoung berbicara seperti ituーAlisnya pasti berkedut menunjukkan rasa tidak suka terhadap yang lebih muda.

Sekali lagi, sebuah pesan masuk. Pengirimnya masih juga sama.

 _ **Jinyoungsshi:**_

 _Namun jika kau berpikir sebaliknya, maka tempat ini akan selalu terbuka_

Rasa kecewa yang berada di dalam hati Yugyeom, kini sirna atas balasan Jinyoung yang begitu mulia. Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut tersenyumー bahagia. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ia sedikit khawatir. Karena mau tidak mau ia harus pulang lebih cepat. Tetapi Yugyeom tidak peduli, karena prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah menemui Jinyoung di kantor. Yugyeom berpikir, mungkin pura-pura sakit kepalanya makin melanda merupakan alasan yang baik untuk bolos. Diam-diam, Yugyeom terkekeh kecil akan alasan bodohnya. Yah biarlah, toh para dosen juga nampaknya tidak terlalu peduli.

Dengan begitu, Yugyeom pun beranjak dari ranjang kasur. Ia kenakan sepatunya dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu, ia berjalan mendekati ibu klinik.

"Oh, Yugyeom, ada apa?"

Sungguh, saat ini Yugyeom benar-benar bergantung kepada kemampuan membualnya. "Urgh, aku merasa kepalaku sangat sakit.." keluhnya.

"Begitukah? Apa kau sudah makan tadi pagi?"

Yugyeom mengangguk.

"Aneh.. Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

Yugyeom mengangguk lagi.

Ibu Klinik bersungut-sungut, "Hmm.. Cobalah berbaring terlebih dahulu untuk lebih lama." Yugyeom melirik jam dindingーmasih pukul dua belas lebih, kalau begitu baiklah, pikirnya. Setelah merespon kecil, pemuda itu kembali ke ranjang kasur, kemudian menghempaskan dirinya.

"Aku akan tidur terlebih dahulu, lalu bangun pukul dua." Ujar Yugyeom dalam hati. Dengan begitu, pemuda tersebut mengatur posisinya agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Tidak ada sepuluh menit, Yugyeom sudah tenggelam di mimpinya. Namun, di kala ia sedang menikmati waktu rehatnya, Yugyeom telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat pentingーyaitu menyetel alarm di ponselnya.

.

"Yugyeom... Nak Yugyeom... Bangun..."

Suara tersebut berhasil menyadarkan Yugyeom yang tengah berada di alam mimpinya. Pemuda itu pun mengucek-ucek matanya kemudian merenggangkan badannya yang terasa pegal karena terpaku di satu posisi saat tidur tadi. Ia menguap, lalu tangannya segera berpencar mencari ponsel pintar miliknya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Yugyeom ketika mendapatkan ponselnya yang telah menunjukkan bahwa waktu saat ini adalah pukul empat lebih lima belas menit. Ia tidak menyangka ia tidur begitu pulas sehingga ia melupakan waktu. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, kemarin merupakan salah satu hari terlelahnya; dimana di saat ia pulang dari kantor penerbit, ia masih harus pergi ke laundry, lalu belajar sampai larut malam.

Lelaki tiang itu kocar-kacir, ia pun segera memakai sepatunyaーtanpa memedulikan talinya yang belum terikat. Ibu Klinik itu menepuk pundak Yugyeom, "Hey, kenapa kau begitu tergesa-gesa?" tanyanya. Ibu Klinik hanya kebingungan melihatnya, ia berpikir padahal tadi Yugyeom nampak seperti orang matiーtidak bergeming sama sekali.

Yugyeom pun terdiam, ia tidak bisa melontarkan alasannya begitu saja. Fakta bahwa ia harus pergi ke kantor penerbit sekarang juga merupakan hal yang tidak ingin Yugyeom umbar ke orang lain. Dahinya berkerut; menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. Beberapa jurus kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk tenang terlebih dahuluーia menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak bu, aku tadi mimpi sedang telat ke kampus haha-" balas Yugyeom yang sedang menggaruk-garuk lehernya canggungーdia memang tidak berbiasa bohong kepada orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya. Ibu Klinik hanya bergumam kecil, kemudian ia pun bertanya lagi, "Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Yugyeom, dengan bakat membualnya, pun mulai berakting ria. "U, uuh.. Kepalaku semakin sakit, aku juga merasa tidak enak badan.." keluhnya sesekali memegang keningーuntuk sekedar menambah kesan _'lihat, aku kesakitan'_. "Apa aku boleh pulang saja?"

Ibu Klinik menatap Yugyeom dengan iba, lalu ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas izin. Yugyeom menggebu-gebu, dengan senang (namun ia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya yang tengah terlihat menderita) ia menerima kertas tersebut. Setelah itu, Yugyeom pamit dari klinik dan berlari menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasnya.

Di saat Yugyeom telah tiba di kelas, ia memberikan kertas izin yang tadi diberi Ibu Klinik kepada dosennya. Ketika dosennya hendak berbicara, pemuda tersebut dengan kecepatan kilat segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas ituーmengabaikan lelaki paruh baya tadi. Yugyeom benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi, kesempatan emasnya bisa hilang jika ia belum juga berangkat ke kantor penerbit.

Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah. Yugyeom tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia melangkah. Meskipun nafasnya terengah-engah, semangat di dalam diri Yugyeom tidak juga padamーjustru semakin membara. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajahnya, yang berarti ia sangat menantikan hal ini.

Matahari bersinar terang, seolah-olah ialah spotlight di bumi yang bundar ini. Cahayanya begitu terik, tetesan keringat mulai bercucuran di kulit lelaki berlandang tersebut. Semakin cepat ia langkahkan kakinya, tersenggal-senggal nafasnyaーhatinya berdentum dengan tidak santai. Jarak dari kampus ke kantor penerbit bisa dibilang cukup jauh, namun tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tekad Yugyeom saat iniーia terus berlari. Tidak terpikirkan oleh pemuda itu untuk menaiki kendaraan seperti taksi atau bus, entahlah. Mungkin lataran ia merasa tabungannya sedang dalam masa krisis.

Terlalu terkelut dengan pikirannya, Yugyeom tidak sadar bahwa ia telah berada di depan pintu gerbang kantor penerbit. Di saat yang bersamaan, ia sedikit bangga dengan kaki panjangnya yang mampu berlari sejauh itu. Yugyeom menarik nafasnya perlahan-lahan; berusaha untuk tenang. Lalu dihembuslah olehnya. Sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga, Yugyeom mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat waktu. Ia sedikit tenang di saat waktu masih menunjukan pukul empat lewat dua puluh menit. Pemuda tersebut berharap dari dalam hatinya semoga Jinyoung tidak memarahinya.

Yugyeom meneguk salivanya, perlahan-lahan ia pun memasuki kantor tersebut. Dengan tangkas ia menangkap bayangan Jinyoung yang sudah duduk di sofa dengan wajah masam. Yugyeom merinding, ia takut dengan editor yang ia baru kenal kemarin itu. Di saat lelaki berlandang tersebut sedang dilanda dilema, Jinyoung menyadari keberadaannya. Yang lebih muda terkejut di kala editor itu berjalan menuju kearahnya. Tanpa segan-segan Jinyoung meremas pundak Yugyeom (meskipun hal ini terlihat cukup lucu di mata orang lain karena Jinyoung lebih pendek darinya).

"Kau... Sudah kubilang untuk datang tepat waktu kan..."

Yugyeom mengedarkan pandangannya, ia benar-benar takut dengan Jinyoung yang semakin menguatkan remasannya. Saking kerasnya, pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu merintih pelan.

"M, ma maa maafkan aku!" seru Yugyeom yang sekarang menutup matanya karena tidak mau melihat tatapan Jinyoung yang begitu tajam. Melihat pemuda di hadapannya ketakutan, Jinyoung pun melepaskan remasannya perlahan. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Ya sudahlah, yang berlalu biarkan berlalu." ucap Jinyoung pasrah dan kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat Yugyeom membuka matanyaーterlihat senang. Sang Editor mulai berjalan menuju sofa dan diikuti oleh pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Jadi, sesuai yang kutulis tadi, naskahmu diterima oleh kepala editor.." Jinyoung menghentikan kalimatnya dan berniat untuk melihat reaksi Yugyeom. Dan benar saja, mata Yugyeom berbinar-binar, mulutnya terbuka lebar; senang. Jinyoung hanya berpikir bahwa calon manhwaga di hadapannya ini sangatlah kekanak-kanakan, lalu ia kembali fokus melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan aku disini berniat untuk memperkenalkan editormu."

Yugyeom merasa nafasnya berhenti untuk sesaat di saat Jinyoung berbicara seperti itu.

"...Eh?"

Melihat Yugyeom yang terkejut, alis Jinyoung bertaut, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Yang lebih muda menggeleng kepalanya, "Ah, tidak.. Aku kira kau akan menjadi editorku.." ucapnya sesekali menggaruk pipi. Jinyoung pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Yugyeom, lagi-lagi ia menghela nafasnya.

"Bukan, aku hanya mengurusimu untuk sementara karena kau datang mendadak kemarin." Jelas Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba menunjukan tatapan tajamnya kepada sang lawan bicara, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa tertawa canggungーtidak tahu harus membalas apa. Mengabaikan cengiran Yugyeom, Jinyoung pun kembali melanjutkan kewajibannya.

"Youngjae! Kemari!"

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda pun datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Pemuda itu bersurai cokelat kemudaan, dan ia menggunakan sebuah cardigan cokelat pudar dengan kaus putih polos disertai celana jeans biru tuaーcukup casual untuk seorang editor.

"Ada apa Jinyoungsshi?"

"Kau tahu manhwaga yang kubicarakan kemarin dengan Pak Kepala?"

"Ya."

"Ini orangnya."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Youngjae tersebut pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Yugyeom yang sedang duduk dengan tampang orang bodoh. Di saat ia hendak bertanya, Jinyoung memotongnya seketika, "Dia memang terlihat bodoh namun di balik tampangnya itu dia sangatlah berbakat." Kalimat barusan pun mendapatkan respon, 'Oh.' dari Youngjae dan juga sebuah erangan tidak terima seperti; _'apa-apaan itu!?'_ dari Yugyeom.

"Anyway, Yugyeom, ini Choi Youngjae," ujar Jinyoung yang kini tengah menepuk-nepuk pundak Youngjae.

"Mulai saat ini, dia akan menjadi editormu."

Diri Yugyeom semakin membara ketika Jinyoung telah men-sah-kan Youngjae sebagai editor untuk kedepannya. Maksudnya, Ia mempunyai seorang editor sekarang! Yugyeom menggebu-gebu di dalam.

"M, mohon bantuannya! Aku akan berkerja keras!" Seru Yugyeom dan membungkukan badannya untuk beberapa kali.

"Mohon bantuannya juga, Yugyeomsshi." ucap Youngjae yang tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan senang hati, Yugyeom pun menjabat tangan pemuda yang dicap sebagai editornya itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu, aku akan kembali-" Di kala Jinyoung hendak berdiri, Yugyeom menyelanya.

"Aku punya pertanyaan,"

Dahi Jinyoung berkerut tidak suka, "Apa?"

"Kau mengurus siapa saja sih?"

Air muka Jinyoung sedikit berubah, pipinya mulai merona, "M, m- memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Di situ, Yugyeom merasa curiga dengan editor tersebut. Karena, sebelumnya ia benar-benar dingin dan mempunyai aura pembunuh, namun sekarang ia menjadi malu-malu kucing tidak karuan.

"Dia mengurus Mark," Youngjae pun bersuara, dan Jinyoung otomatis menatap editor satu itu dengan tatapan ' _aku-akan-membunuhmu-jika-kau-memberi-tahu-selebihnya'_. Akan tetapi, Youngjae nampak tidak terlalu peduli, "Atau bisa dibilang dia mengurus kekasihnya." lanjutnya. Yugyeom menatap Jinyoung tidak percaya, seakan-akan ia berkata, _'Orang seperti ini punya pacar!?'_

"CHOI YOUNG-"

"Oh, hari ini hari perayaan kedua tahun kalian menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain bukan? Selamat ya Jinyoungsshi."

Jinyoung benar-benar terlihat berantakan; tidak nampak seperti Jinyoung yang dingin dan tenang. Wajahnya merah padam dan nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah pasal membentak Youngjae tadi.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku lelah."

Dengan begitu, Jinyoung pun meninggalkan mereka berdua di sofa. Youngjae hanya tertawa kecil melihat Jinyoung yang begitu pemalu ketika masalah percintaannya diungkit. Namun di saat Youngjae masih tengah terkekeh, Yugyeom berpikir dengan keras; mengingat-ingat yang mana karya Mark.

"Mark itu.."

"Ah, pen name Mark itu YiEn, dia yang membuat manhwa 'The Dragon Knights'." tutur Youngjae. Sementara itu Yugyeom mengetuk-ngetuk dagunyaーmasih berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat. Lalu mata Yugyeom terbelalak saat ia mengingat jelas karya tersebut.

"M, manhwaga 'The Dragon Knights' yang itu!?"

Youngjae mengangguk.

"Dia kekasihnya Jinyoung hyung!?" Tanpa babibu Youngjae pun menjitak kepala Yugyeom, "Ssht! Jangan keras-keras!" omelnya dan mendapati sebuah ringisan dari Yugyeom, "Maaf..."

"A, aku hanya terkejut salah satu manhwaga favoritku sudah mempunyai kekasih... Apalagi kekasihnya seperti Jinyoung hyung.." Youngjae tertawa pelan, "Aku juga terkejut dengan fakta mereka masih berpacaran sampai sekarang." timpalnya.

Yugyeom hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian Youngjae pun kembali membuka mulutnya, "Baiklah, langsung saja ya, aku sudah melihat naskahmu kemarin," Yugyeom memperhatikan Sang Editor baru dengan seksama. "Jujur, aku sangat terkesima dengan tarikan garismu dan caramu inking," Youngjae menghentikan kalimatnya, ia menatap Yugyeom yang tengah penasaran dengan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan.

"Untuk orang seumuranmu, ini bisa dibilang bisa telah memenuhi kriteria manhwa untuk diterbitkan."

Ekspresi Yugyeom pun berubah, setidaknya ia lega mendengar berita baik yang berupa manhwanya sudah bisa diterbitkan.

"Jadi, disini aku mengkonfirmasi bahwa..." ucapan Youngjae terputus dan hati Yugyeom berdetak semakin cepat karena tidak sabar.

"Selamat atas debutnya, manhwamu akan mulai diterbitkan di majalah bulanan 'Magma Zone' untuk edisi bulan depan."

 **TBC**


	3. Arc 2,5

**_SIDE STORY_**

 ** _Fandom: Got7_**

 ** _Pair: Mark x Jinyoung_**

 ** _Hope you like it!_**

.

"Youngjae sialan."

Jinyoung menggerutu di depan komputernya. Ia berusaha untuk fokus dengan perkerjaannya, namun ia tidak bisa karena kalimat Youngjae yang terus mengiang di kepalanya. Lelaki bermarga Park itu melirik kalendernya, menyadari kotak tanggal 11 Oktober (yang merupakan hari ini) telah dilingkari oleh dirinya dari masa lalu.

Mungkin kalian sudah tahu kenapa tanggal tersebut dilingkari. Benar, 11 Oktober bertepatan dengan hari jadi Jinyoung dan Mark. Satu tahun sudah terlewati, dan hari ini merupakan tahun keduanya. Sejujurnya Jinyoung sendiri pun tidak percaya hubungannya dengan Mark berjalan cukup lancar. Selama dua tahun ini mereka tidak pernah cekcok, setidaknya itu yang Jinyoung pikirkan.

"Oohh, Jinyoung-ah! Apakah Mark sudah memberimu sesuatu untuk hari jadi kalian?"

Sebuah suara berhasil membuat Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya, "W- Wonpil hyung.." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Sudah kubilang jangan keras-keras.."

Wonpilーnama editor yang baru saja menyapa Jinyoungーhanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Jinyoung yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, "Yya Jinyoung-ah~ Kau selalu berubah jika seseorang membicarakan Mark, lucu sekali." Ujarnya.

"T, tidak- aku.."

 _KRING KRING_

Sebuah deringan telepon berbunyi, tanpa basa-basi Jinyoung pun mengangkatnya.

 _"Jinyoung-ah,"_ Sebuah suara yang tidak asing mengalun di telinganya. _"Naskahku sudah selesai, haruskah kuscan sekarang juga?"_

Itu suara Mark.

Jinyoung meneguk salivanya, menyiapkan mental. "Uhm, boleh," Ia terhenti untuk sesaat. "Kau tidak mau bertemu seperti biasa?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Wonpil menyikuti yang lebih muda, kemudian menurun-naikkan alisnya. Jinyoung hanya mengerlingkan bola matanya malas melihat Wonpil.

 _"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin keluar."_

Sungguh, Jinyoung bersumpah ia baru saja merasakan hatinya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Di saat yang bersamaan Wonpil menyadari hal itu, dan air mukanya berubah menjadi khawatir.

"O- Oh begitu, baik, cepat kirimkan scannya dan beristirahatlah, kau terdengar lelah." Balas Jinyoung sedikit terkejut. Biasanya Mark selalu mengajukan naskahnya secara langsung dan setelahnya mereka jalan entah kemana.

 _"Ya, terima kasih Jinyoung-ah."_

Setidaknya ucapan lembut dari Mark berhasil membuat dirinya sedikit tenang.

Jinyoung pun menutup telepon dan menghela nafasnya. Ia melihat Wonpil yang begitu pucat, "Kau kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Jinyoung diiringi sebuah tawaan renyah.

"Mark barusan... Menolak ajakanmu?" Wonpil balik bertanya. Sebuah senyuman kecut terpampang di wajah Jinyoung, "Mungkin? Haha, sepertinya ia sedang lelah." Balas Jinyoungーberusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Editor lainnya yang satu itu mengerutkan dahi, "Tapi ia tidak pernah menolak ajakanmu!" Serunya tidak terima dan Jinyoung mengerang, "Aku sudah bilang jangan keras-keras, hyung!"

"Ups, maaf."

Jinyoung melirik kalender kecil di mejanya, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia memang sedikit kecewa dengan Mark hari ini. Apalagi hari ini merupakan hari jadinya mereka. Namun Jinyoung berusaha untuk tidak terdengar seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS, jadi ia melupakan hal itu dan kembali mengurus perkerjaannya.

Di sela-sela perkerjaan, Jinyoung terus memikirkan Mark yang sepertinya begitu lelah. Ia tidak bisa fokus, dan Jinyoung terus merutuki dirinya sendiri karena hal tersebut. Saat ini ia sedang memeriksa naskah milik Mark yang baru saja sampai. Dilihat dari goresannya, Jinyoung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya Mark sedang tidak ada masalah. Lantas, apa yang membuat manhwaga itu tidak mau menemui dirinya? Terlalu malaskah? Tapi kenapa? Padahal hari ini hari jadinya mereka. Lagi-lagi Jinyoung mengusir pikiran tersebut.

"Hanya karena ini hari jadi kita berdua, bukan berarti ia akan melakukan hal yang istimewa, get your mind right, Park Jinyoung!" Bentak Jinyoung pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Akan tetapi, otaknya tidak mau menurutinya. Ia justru teringat dengan apa yang terjadi setahun lalu, tepat tanggal 11 Oktober.

.

 _"Aku tidak percaya kau sebenarnya tahan denganku yang seperti ini, haha!"_

 _Jinyoung berhenti meneguk tehnya, kemudian ia menatap Mark, yang sedang berada di depannya, "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya._

 _Hari itu Mark mengajak Jinyoung makan malam untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka. Mereka merayakannya di sebuah restoran. Meskipun hanya makan malam, Jinyoung merasa sangat senang._

 _Mark tersenyum kecil, dan Jinyoung merasa hatinya sedikit berdetak lebih kencang. "Padahal aku hanyalah seorang manhwaga dan... Aku tidak begitu tampan." Ujarnya dengan nada lemah._

 _Jinyoung mengedutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau seperti itu kok." Balasnya mantap. Mark sedikit tersipu akan hal tersebut. Sedetik kemudian Jinyoung menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya, "Aku.. Selalu berpikir kau tampan, sungguh,"_

 _Pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu membulatkan bola matanya; sedikit terkejut. Ia menyadari wajah Jinyoung yang perlahan memerah._

 _"L- lalu, apa salahnya kalau kau seorang manhwaga? Aku suka melihatmu menggambar, dan kalau kau tidak mengajukan naskahmu dari awal, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu!"_

 _Mark terkekeh pelan melihat Jinyoung yang begitu terbakar. Jari lentiknya kini ia letakkan di permukaan gelas kaca yang ada di hadapannya—sebuah senyuman tipis tersirat di wajah._

 _"Jinyoung-ah,"_

 _Yang dipanggil pun mendaratkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, "Apa?" Balasnya heran._

 _"Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku apa adanya."_

 _Suara Mark sangatlah menenangkan. Jinyoung amat menyukainya. Ia tidak merasa keberatan jika ia bisa mendengar suara Manhwaga itu setiap hari. Ia justru merasa sangat bersyukur. Jinyoung sedikit yakin bahwa sekarang darah di dalam tubuhnya terpompa dengan kencang karena saat itu ia merasa telinganya memanas._

 _"S, sama-sama.."_

.

"Jinyoung-ah, kau terlihat pucat."

Suara tersebut menyadarkan Jinyoung dari flashbacknya. Ia mendarakan tatapannya ke sumber suara—ternyata Wonpil yang bertitah barusan.

Jinyoung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "U- uhm, aku.." Kalimatnya terpotong di saat Youngjae tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ji~ nyoung hyung~!"

Yang dipanggil hanya meneguk saliva, "A, ada apa, Youngjae?" tanyanya diiringi sebuah senyuman—seolah-olah tidak ada masalah. Ia terlalu terkelut dengan apa yang terjadi kepada Mark sampai-sampai ia lupa tadi ia sedang kesal dengan Youngjae.

Youngjae membalas senyuman editor tersebut kembali, "Aku ada berita bagus!" serunya semangat. Melihat hal itu, setidaknya ada sebuah keringanan di hati Jinyoung; melihat dongsaengnya ceria.

"Apa itu, Youngjae?"

"Jaebum hyung mengajakku makan siang di luar!"

Kedua mata Jinyoung seketika berbinar, "Benarkah!?" Pekiknya dan hal itu langsung dibalas dengan sebuah erangan kecil dari pekerja lainnya karena suara Jinyoung yang sempat memecah konsentrasi mereka (saat itu pula Jinyoung pun meminta maaf).

Yah, memang bukan sebuah rahasia lagi kalau Youngjae tertarik dengan salah satu manhwaga di bawah naungan Kantor JYP ini—Im Jaebum namanya. Youngjae sering sekali berbicara kepada Jinyoung tentang dirinya yang mengagumi pemuda bermarga Im tersebut, hingga suatu hari Jinyoung membuka mulutnya dan bertanya, "Apa kau menyukainya?" Alhasil editor yang lebih muda itu tidak menjawab—namun ekspresinya telah cukup untuk menjelaskan semua.

"Baguslah, aku turut senang mendengarnya." Lanjut Jinyoung disertai sebuah senyuman bahagia. Sementara itu di sebelah Jinyoung terdapat Wonpil—yang tiba-tiba menyikut pundak Jinyoung.

"Hyung, hentikan, aku tidak nyaman." Di kala Jinyoung berbicara terus terang, Wonpil hanya terkekeh pelan dan bergumam, "Maaf."

Jinyoung hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengucapkan sebuah 'terserah' kecil. Dilupakannya Wonpil, kini perhatian Jinyoung kembali kepada Youngjae, "Jadi, kalian akan makan siang dimana?" tanyanya.

"Di Resto XX dekat stasiun!"

Jinyoung bersumpah, ia merasa jantungnya sempat berhenti. Bagaimana tidak? Restoran itu merupakan tempat dimana Jinyoung dan Mark merayakan hari jadi mereka setahun yang lalu. Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut menatap lantai—tatapannya kosong. Jinyoung benci mengakuinya, namun ia benar-benar butuh perhatian dari Mark untuk saat ini.

Hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka berdua, dan bukankah bersikap sedikit manja terhadap kekasih sendiri di hari jadi adalah hal yang wajar?

Dengan begitu, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dan mengunjungi apartemen Mark untuk menemuinya.

.

Entah kenapa, Jinyoung sedikit menyesal dengan keputusannya tadi. Kini ia sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen Mark. Tangannya dikepal—berusaha untuk menangkis fakta bahwa ia sedang gemetaran. Pemuda itu berniat untuk mengetuk pintunya, akan tetapi ia sedikit ragu. Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Akankah Mark marah jika ia mengunjunginya tiba-tiba? Tak lama kemudian Jinyoung menemukan dirinya sedang diambang kecemasan.

Namun sudahlah, apa yang terjadi, biarkanlah terjadi. Dengan cara berpikir seperti itu, Jinyoung pun mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

Tiga ketukan.

Lima ketukan.

Sepuluh ketukan.

Dan tidak ada respon sama sekali dari dalam. Jinyoung hanya menghela nafasnya, menyerah, "Hyung, aku buka pintunya ya."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon, Jinyoung pun membuka pintu tersebut tanpa rasa peduli. Ia cukup terkejut dengan fakta bahwa pintunya tidak dikunci, namun ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan hal itu. Perlahan-lahan ia menapakan kakinya, bola mata beredar ke seluruh ruangan; memperhatikan setiap sudutnya. Jinyoung menemukan dirinya terhenti di saat ia menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur di meja kerjanya.

Pemuda bermarga Park tersebut mengerut dahinya kebingungan, berusaha untuk berpikir. Ia pun mendekati sosok itu, melihat kertas-kertas yang berantakan di atas meja.

Ah, kertas.

Jinyoung melihat kertas tersebut lebih dekat. Alisnya bertaut ketika ia menyadari bentuk goresan yang terpampang jelas di kertasnya (meskipun sedikit tertutup karena badan Mark yang terbaring diatas meja).

Itu wajah Jinyoung. Di sebelahnya ada beberapa kalimat yang Jinyoung percaya merupakan ucapan perayaan atas hari jadi mereka disertai kata-kata manis yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya merona.

Wajah Jinyoung panas, mungkin karena hatinya berdetak dengan kencang dan menyebabkan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, ia senang. Ia bahagia.

Dengan berhati-hati, Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda berdarah Amerika tersebut, mengurangi jarak diantara mereka. Tak lama sebuah kecupan mendarat dengan alaminya di pipi Sang Kekasih. Jinyoung pikir ia tidak akan membangunkan Mark, namun nyatanya ia salah.

Mark membuka kedua matanya dengan lamban, kemudian ujung bibirnya terangkat. Deretan giginya yang rapih menampakan diri, membuat hati Jinyoung berdegup semakin kencang dari sebelumnya. Jari-jari panjang nan ramping yang tadi hinggap di ujung sikunya, kini bertengger di daun telinga Jinyoung, menyisipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang.

" _Jirongie, happy 2nd anniversary._ "

Tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir air mata perlahan menuruni pipi Jinyoung. Ia tak mampu menahan perasaan bahagianya. Ia membiarkan perasaan tersebut meluap, membuat dadanya terasa sesak akan jumlah kebahagiaannya yang tidak masuk akal. Ia kira kekasihnya itu melupakan hari spesial ini, ternyata tidak.

Jinyoung merasa lehernya terdorong karena ulah tangan Mark; ia paham maksud lelaki yang lebih tua. Maka dari itu ia membiarkan Mark menuntun dirinya dan tenggelam dalam balutan ciuman yang lembut. Tidak ada satupun campur tangan dari lidah mereka masing-masing, dua pasang bibir sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk saat ini.

Marklah yang pertama kali melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap Jinyoung dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Maaf," Merupakan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Mark dan Jinyoung hanya tertegun sesaat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku.. Tidak bisa membawamu ke sebuah restoran mewah seperti tahun lalu.. Atau mengajakmu kencan.."

"Dan gambar ini seharusnya menjadi sebuah kejutan untukmu, aku sudah berkerja keras untuk ini, namun aku tidak begitu puas dengan hasilnya.." Sebuah ekspresi masam terlihat jelas di wajah Mark. Kini Jinyoung mengerti kenapa Mark tadi tidak menemuinya langsung, karena ia sedang menggambar Jinyoung.

"Hey, jangan berbicara seperti itu! Ini justru lebih baik dari tahun lalu! Aku pernah bilang kalau aku penggemar nomor satumu, dan mendapatkan sebuah potret diri dari idolaku.. Merupakan sebuah keajaiban, berhentilah memandang rendah gambarmu!" Pemuda bersurai hitam legam tersebut kembali bersuara, membuat Mark mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Jinyoung yang cerah.

"Lagipula aku tahu kau sedang lelah," Lanjutnya, "Jadi aku akan menginap disini untuk sementara, kalau diperbolehkan.." Jinyoung menatap Mark secara diam-diam, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua semakin gemas.

"Tentu saja boleh," Mark pun mengangkat tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersender malas di meja, kemudian meregangkan badannya. "Jadi kita akan menghabiskan waktu disini, hm?" Tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman licik.

Jinyoung memundurkan dirinya perlahan, "Y- ya, dan apa maksud dari senyumanmu itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Jirongie."

"HYUNG!"

Yah, setidaknya hari jadi mereka tahun ini akan menjadi hari peringatan mereka yang tidak akan terlupakan.


	4. Arc 3

**_Fandom: Got7_**

 ** _Characters: The whole Got7 with some JYP Artists_**

 ** _Pair: Yugyeom x Bambam_**

 ** _Hope you like it!_**

.

"Selamat atas debutnya, manhwamu akan mulai diterbitkan di majalah bulanan 'Magma Zone' untuk edisi bulan depan."

Yugyeom terdiam untuk sesaatーtidak seperti biasanya. Youngjae yang menyadari akan hal itu, dengan hati-hati mengguncang tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Yang diguncang, tanpa sadar, meneteskan air matanya. Youngjae terkejut, ia pun berhenti mengguncang tubuh Yugyeomーkemudian menatap pemuda itu dengan kewalahan.

"H, hey, kalau aku salah bicara, bilang saja, jangan menangis-" Kalimat Youngjae belum selesai namun Yugyeom dengan cepat menggeleng kepalanya; memberi kode bahwa Youngjae bukanlah alasan ia menangis. Pundak Yugyeom bergetar, ia sesenggukan. Sang Editor semakin kebingungan, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar pemuda di hadapannya ini berhenti menangis. Meskipun Yugyeom sudah memberi tahu Youngjae tidak bersalah, lelaki bersurai cokelat itu tetap saja merasa tidak enak.

"A- aaahhh, Yugyeomsshi maafkan aku-"

"Tidak apa, ini air mata bahagia kok, tenang saja."

Youngjae sempat ingin bertanya, namun ia urungkan niatnyaーmungkin membiarkan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut menangis merupakan hal yang benar. Toh, Youngjae mengerti, Yugyeom pasti sangat senang dengan berita barusan. Dapat berkerja di bidang perkomikan pada umur muda adalah hal yang patut dibanggakan, setidaknya itu yang Youngjae pikirkan. Berharap bisa menenangkan Yugyeom, Youngjae menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Kerja bagus, Yugyeomsshi." ujar Youngjae yang lalu menyerahkan sapu tangannya. Yugyeom mengangguk pelan, ia menerima sapu tangan tersebut. Youngjae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Yugyeom yang begitu kekanakan.

Namun, ketika ia menyadari waktu saat ini, dengan cepat ia kembali membahas manhwa Yugyeom.

"Maaf menganggu, tapi kita harus kembali ke topik," Yugyeom tersadar akan suara Youngjae yang tegas, maka kegiatan _ayo-menangis-dengan-bahagia_ -nya pun terhenti, kini ia memfokuskan perhatiannya ke Youngjae.

"Uhm, sebenarnya, naskah yang kau berikan kemarin itu sedikit pendek, namun karena masih prolog, akan kubiarkan," Youngjae berucap seraya menghitung kembali total halaman naskah Yugyeom. "Jadi, aku harap kau bisa membuat naskah selanjutnya lebih panjang dari ini." terangnya. Yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk pelan; mengerti apa yang dimaksud Youngjae.

"Lalu.. Hanya sekedar meyakinkan, kau ingin debut dengan pen name KYG?"

Yugyeom pun membalas pertanyaan itu dengan singkat, "Ya." Youngjae mengadahkan wajahnya, "Kau menyembunyikan identitasmu ya?" Tanya pemuda tersebut kemudian diiringi sebuah kekehan pelan. Yugyeom lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Hmm, aku tidak mau orang lain tahu tentang hal ini, meski itu teman dekatku maupun orang tuaku, aku tidak mau." tuturnya tegas. Sang Editor hanya bersungut-sungut mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

Sebulan semenjak kejadian Yugyeom menangis di kantor penerbit (dan hal tersebut sempat membuat heboh beberapa pekerja di sekitarnya), kini Yugyeom sedang berada di mini market dekat apartemennya, atau lebih tepatnya, ia sedang berada di depan bagian buku. Pemuda dengan kaki panjang itu tengah celingak-celinguk mencari majalah komik bulanan 'Magma Zone' edisi bulan ini. Di saat ia menemukannya, Yugyeom langsung saja mengambil barang cetak itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera berjalan menuju kasir dan membayarnyaーhatinya terus berdetak dengan kencang pasal ia tidak sabar untuk membacanya.

Saat ini, Yugyeom sudah berada di kamar. Pemuda tersebut menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. Ia mengehembuskan nafas; sedang mempersiapkan mentalnya. Sedikit ragu, Yugyeom pun mulai menyibak halaman demi halamanーsetidaknya ia bisa menenangkan dirinya dengan membaca manhwa-manhwa lain. Tanpa sadar, Yugyeom sudah membaca sekitar tiga-empat manhwa, dan 'The Dragon Knights' termasuk salah satunya. Ia sejujurnya masih berpikir keras dengan fakta bahwa manhwaga karya itu menjalin hubungan dengan Si editor dingin yang sempat mengurus dirinya.

Di kala Yugyeom hendak membuka lembaran baru, ia meneguk salivanyaーtegang. Ia tahu halaman selanjutnya merupakan karyanya, pemuda tersebut benar-benar merasa tidak tenang.

Bagaimana jika saat naskahnya telah discan, hasilnya hancur?

Bagaimana kalau para pembaca lainnya tidak puas dengan karya miliknya?

Sungguh, kepala Yugyeom serasa akan meledak. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif. Namun di saat ia mengingat pujian dari Jinyoung, seketika ia merasa semua bebannya hilangーdi jurus itu pula, Yugyeom pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Kedua mata Yugyeom kian membuntangーternyata hasilnya tidak begitu buruk, tidak seperti apa yang ia pikir tadi. Pemuda bersurai hitam legam tersebut tersenyum tipis, perlahan-lahan sebuah tawaan kecil terlepas dari bibirnya. Akan tetapi, di saat yang bersamaan, beberapa tetes air mata lolos dari kantungnya. Ia bersyukur. Sesekali ia bergumam bahwa ia masih tidak percaya dengan dirinya yang mampu debut. Yugyeom berharap, semoga ia mendapatkan tanggapan baik.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi. Lelaki tiang itu kalang-kabut mencari barang canggih tersebut. Di kala ia menemukannya, cepat-cepat pula ia tekan tombol hijau di layarーtidak melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Halo?"

 _"Heeyy~ Yugyeom my bro!"_

Hampir saja tersedak, Yugyeom lantas memukul-mukul dadanya untuk beberapa kali. Bagaimana tidak? Yang menelponnya adalah Bambam, alias sahabat sejatinya! Sepertinya, pemuda yang berada di seberang itu mendengar Yugyeom terbatuk-batuk.

 _"_ Oh my God _, Yugyeom! Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Meskipun tidak terlihat, Yugyeom mengangguk, "I- iya, aku baik-baik saja, ada apa tiba-tiba menelpon?"

Dari seberang, Bambam hanya terkekeh, _"Hehe, aku berencana ingin mengajakmu keluar, kau mau tidak?"_ tanyanya.

"Yaaaahhh Bam, aku sedang tidak ada uang."

 _"Tenang saja, aku yang traktir~"_

"Benarkah!?"

 _"Haha, ya ampun Yugyeom, kenapa kau jadi formal begini sih?"_

Yugyeom memaki diri sendiri, ia tidak sadar akan dirinya yang terus menerus menggunakan bahasa formal. Mungkin dampak dari berbincang dengan Youngjae sebelumnya. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati lain kali.

"Hah, tidak kok! Kau saja yang berpikir aneh-aneh!"

Bambam pun menyahut (dengan nada berguyon), _"Enak saja! Apa maksudmu!?"_

Lalu kedua mahasiswa itu hanya tertawa dengan lepasnya. Yugyeom kemudian bertanya kepada sahabatnya yang berada di seberang tersebut kapan mereka akan berangkat dan dimana mereka akan bertemu. Setelah mendapatkan informasi, Bambam mengakhiri teleponnya dan bersiap-siap, begitu pula Yugyeom.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, kini Yugyeom sudah siap dengan jaket hitamnya, menunggu Bambam di lobby Mall XX. Di saat matanya menangkap bayangan pemuda bersurai keputihan itu, ia menghampirinya.

"Bambam!"

"Oh! Yugyeom!"

Yugyeom melemparkan senyuman khasnya, "Jadi mau makan dimana?" tanyanya. Bambam berpikir sebentar untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia pun mengeluarkan usulnya. Yugyeom hanya mengangguk di kala Bambam mencetuskan usulannya. Toh, ia akan menerima jenis makanan apapun asalkan ditraktir.

Tanpa disadari, mereka berdua pun telah sampai di tujuan. Sebuah kafe kecil yang tidak begitu ramai. Sedikit dugaan dari Yugyeom, mungkin Bambam mengajaknya kesini akan uangnya yang bisa dibilang berkecukupanーNamun ia cepat-cepat melupakan hal itu, lantas mengikuti Bambam masuk ke kafe tersebut.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi keluar bersama." Bambam memulai percakapan seraya melihat-lihat menu. Yugyeom hanya menatap Bambam dengan sedikit terkejut. Dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya Yugyeom memang terlalu sibuk belakangan ini untuk pergi keluar. Ia selalu berkutat dengan tugasnya (ia yakin, dengan dirinya berkerja sambilan menjadi manhwaga, pasti tugasnya sekarang sudah menggunung kalau ia masih bermalas-malasan seperti dulu).

"Yah kau kan tahu, tugas kelas jurusanku jauh lebih rumit dan banyak dari kelas jurusanmu." Wow sudah sebulan lamanya Yugyeom tidak membual. Bambam memutar bola matanya, "Iya aku mengerti Tuan Kim Cerdas Yugyeom dengan segala maha kepintarannya," balasnya dengan sarkastik. Yugyeom hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar hal itu. "Tapi hey, kelas ekonomi juga dapat membuatmu rontok tahu." tambah Bambam.

"Memang, karena itulah aku memilih jurusan teknik HAHAHA"

"Bodoh."

Yugyeom masih cekikikan sedangkan Bambam mengabaikannya, ia justru memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan merekaーdan Bambam mendapati sebuah pekikan kecil dari Yugyeom bahwa ia bahkan belum membaca menunya. Namun jujur saja, melihat Yugyeom yang begitu riuh membuat Bambam sedikit senangーia memang merindukan kawannya satu itu. Salahkan tugas-tugas menumpuk mereka yang menjadi penghalangnya.

Setelah Si pelayan pergi dari meja mereka dan berjalan menuju dapur, Yugyeom memperhatikan Bambam yang sedari tadi masih merenung.

"Hey, Bam."

"A- ah, iya? Ada apa?"

Yugyeom hanya memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku hanya bingung kenapa kau diam sekali hari ini." jelasnya.

Sungguh, Bambam sempat merasa telinganya panas. "I- itu, aku.. Sejujurnya..." pemuda bersurai putih tersebut mencuri-curi pandang kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit kesepian waktu kau tidak bisa ikut berpergian dengan kita-kita.."

Yugyeom hanya terdiam, lantas hal tersebut membuat Bambam berseru, "Sudahlah! Lupakan hal itu, ayo kita bersenang-senang seharian ini!" Dan Yugyeom hanya memancarkan senyuman kecilnya.

"Tentu."

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka berdua dengan pesanannya. Yugyeom dan Bambam pun berseru ria karena begitu senang sampai-sampai pengunjung lain sempat merasa terganggu. Mereka berdua sadar akan hal tersebut, tetapi mereka justru tertawa layaknya orang bodoh.

Mereka berdua merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Seusai makan, Bambam mengusulkan untuk bermain di game center, dan hal itu pun disetujui oleh Yugyeom. Dua pemuda tersebut pun berlomba-lomba siapa yang lebih cepat ke game center karena Bambam sebelumnya memberi tantangan, "Yang kalah harus membelikan thai tea!" namun pada akhirnya ia juga yang kalah. Yugyeom hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di depannya.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun berencana untuk memainkan dance dance revolutionーdimana permainan ini merupakan permainan kesukaan Yugyeom. Ia yakin 100% jika Bambam memainkan lagu favoritnya, kaki pemuda Thailand tersebut pasti menjadi keriting. Dan Bambam tidak terima akan perkataan Yugyeom, dengan begitu mereka berdua berakhir berlomba-lomba siapa yang lebih banyak memenangkan permainan itu.

"S- satu lagi... Aku tidak terima ini.."

Yugyeom terkekeh melihat Bambam yang nampak sangat letih, "Badanmu berkata lain, tahu? Lebih baik kita hentikan saja lalu cari permainan la—"

KRIING KRIINNG

Yugyeom menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber, dan ternyata ponsel miliknya yang membuat ulah. Pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut pun merogoh ponselnya dan melihat nama siapa yang terpampang di layar.

 _Youngjaesshi_

Yugyeom meneguk salivanya, lalu ia meminta izin kepada Bambam untuk menelpon sebentar. Meskipun sedikit heran, namun ia tetap membiarkannya. Di saat Yugyeom sudah menjauh, ia pun segera membalas teleponnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Yugyeomsshi, tolong datang ke kantor sekarang juga!"_

"E- eh? Ada apa?"

 _"Kami para editor dan para manhwaga untuk Magma Zone akan membahas edisi bulan depan! Aku mempunyai kabar baik untukmu, cepatlah datang!"_

Yugyeom menebak-nebak apakah kabar baik itu, akan tetapi ia sadar ia harus merespon Youngjae dengan cepat, "B- baik, aku akan segera kesana." Lalu Sang pemuda pun memutuskan teleponnya. Ia berjalan balik ke tempat Bambam berdiriーterlihat girang ketika melihat ia kembali.

"Yug-"

"Maaf Bam, aku harus kembali, aku ada urusan mendadak."

Sebuah kekecewaan nampak di wajah Bambam, "Me, memangnya urusan apa? Aku bahkan belum mentraktirimu Thai Tea sesuai janji tadi.."

Yugyeom hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar keresahan dari sahabatnya tersebut, namun ia cepat-cepat membalas dan mengubah atmosfernya, "Urusan penting, maaf ya Bam, kau bisa mentraktirku kapan hari kok, haha! Bye Bam!" Sedetik kemudian, Yugyeom meninggalkan Bambam di game center.

Namun Bambam tidak akan menyerah, ia pun membuntuti Yugyeom diam-diam. Tetapi itu hanya berlaku sampai sekitar 10 menit. Bambam tertangkap basah oleh Yugyeom karena kecerobohannya akan menginjak kaleng minuman. Yang bersurai hitam legam menatap Bambam tidak percaya.

"Bam, _seriously_!?"

Bambam sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Yugyeom yang tiba-tiba membentaknya, "Ma- maaf... Aku hanya ingin tahu kau pergi kemana sampai-sampai kau rela membatalkan rencana kita hari ini-"

"Pergilah dari hadapanku sekarang juga. Kumohon, Kunpimook."

Bambam yakin, barusan ia merasakannya hatinya disayat dengan pisau tanpa ampun. Suara Bambam tercekat di tenggorokan, ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apaーdengan hati yang terpukul ia melangkah dan mulai menjauhi Yugyeom.

Diam-diam, Yugyeom merasa sedikit bersalah. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk melupakan hal itu dan segera berlari menuju kantor penerbit.

.

"Yugyeomsshi, akhirnya kau datang! Ayo ikut aku!" Merupakan hal pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Youngjae ketika ia melihat Yugyeom baru saja memasuki gedung. Tanpa basa-basi Sang editor menarik pergelangan tangan Yugyeom.

"T- tunggu aku sangat grogi! Aku belum berani melihat para manhwaga-manhwaga pro saat ini juga, beri aku wak-"

"Tidak bisa, kita harus segera membahas hal ini."

Daripada membuat pertikaian, Yugyeom pun memutuskan untuk mengalah dan mempersiapkan mentalnya agar tidak pingsan di saat ia bertemu dengan manhwaga lain. Di saat mereka berdua memasuki ruangan rapat, Yugyeom merasa semua mata tengah menatapi dirinya.

Seseorang berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian ia menepukkan kedua tangannya. Yugyeom menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan yang tertera di ID cardnya; Park Jinyoung (CEO + Head of Editor). Sejujurnya ia sempat berpikir apakah orang itu kembaran Editor Jinyoung atau bagaimana, namun ia langsung mengabaikannya.

"Mari kita ucapkan selamat atas debutnya seorang manhwaga baru yang berumur 18 tahun ini!"

Kedua mata Yugyeom membulat, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia hanya bisa memancarkan senyum tersipunya dan sesekali mengucapkan, 'Terima kasih.' kepada orang-orang disitu yang ikut bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Cukup, mari kita langsung saja ke tujuan utama kita mengadakan rapat ini," Ucap Sang Kepala editor. Seketika yang lain pun menghentikan tepuk tangannya dan kembali fokus. Yugyeom dengan gusar pun duduk di sebelah Youngjae.

"Kim Yugyeom, saya ingin memberi tahu bahwa respon para pembaca terhadap karyamu sangatlah baik, hal ini dibuktikan dengan meningkatnya angka penjualan 'Magma Zone', kerja bagus." Jujur saja, Yugyeom sempat kaget dengan hal tersebut. Ia tidak percaya pendatang baru seperti dirinya dapat meningkatkan angka penjualan.

"Terima kasih.."

"Dan karena itulah, saya meminta anda untuk menggambar cover depan untuk bulan selanjutnya."

"E- Eeeh!?" Pekikan Yugyeom sedikit mengundang tawa yang lain, tetapi ada beberapa juga yang mengucapkan selamat kepalalu pemuda tersebut dengan cepat menunduk beberapa kali akan sikapnya barusan.

"Lalu, kalian tahu bulan depan bulan apa?"

"Uhm, bulan Desember." Balas seorang pemuda dengan hoodie merah. Di sebelahnya ada Jinyoung, apakah itu Mark?

"Dan kalian tahu ada apa di bulan Desember..?"

Para Manhwaga lain (terkecuali Yugyeom) meneguk salivanya ragu, "...Natal..." Ucapnya pelan. Yugyeom menyadari perubahan atmosfer ruangan, ia melihat Sang Kepala Editor yang sedang tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa, kalian harus membuat chapter ekstra untuk manhwa kalian edisi natal, dengan 10 halaman berwarna."

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK!"

Yugyeom yang kebingungan menyikut pinggang Youngjae; meminta penjelasan. Sang Editor menghela nafasnya kecil, "Setiap natal, Magma Zone dan Flower Girls selalu merayakannya dengan cara memberi servis lebih untuk para pembaca, yaitu sebuah chapter ekstra yang menceritakan tentang karaktermu yang sedang merayakan natal diikuti dengan 10 lembar berwarna." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Ah, jadi.."

"Benar, chapter keduamu yang seharusnya dilanjutkan terkena delay, menjadi lebih telat." Sela seseorang di sebelah Yugyeom. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu baru saja menyadari keberadaannya.

"Oh, Jackson hyung sudah menjelaskannya untukmu." Youngjae bersuara. Sepertinya nama orang barusan adalah Jackson. Seingat Yugyeom, Jackson adalah manhwaga 'Rise of The Beast' yang merupakan karya terindah yang pernah ia lihat—dan Yugyeom tidak menyangka orang tersebut sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba Yugyeom bertanya lagi, "Maaf banyak bertanya, tapi apakah ini hal yang harus dikecewakan?"

Jackson menautkan alisnya, "Tentu saja, kau harus memikirkan plot baru lagi untuk chapter ekstra seperti ini," Balasnya. "Memangnya kau suka?"

"E- ah maaf.."

Sebuah tepukan di punggung Yugyeom mendarat, "Haha! Jangan dimasukkan ke hati, aku hanya bercanda kok~" Sifat Jackson ternyata diluar dugaan Yugyeom, pemuda tinggi itu mengulum senyuman manis, lalu mengangguk kecil.

Sang Kepala Editor pun menatap Yugyeom, kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya. "Kau, aku berharap tinggi padamu," Di saat yang bersamaan, Yugyeom merasa wajahnya telah basah karena tetesan keringat.

"Karena itulah, kami memberikan sepaket copic marker untukmu, lakukan yang terbaik."

Seketika Yugyeom mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sepaket copic marker di hadapannya. Ia sangat bahagia, apalagi mengingat harga copic marker bisa dibilang mahal sekali, dan kini ia mendapatkannya dengan gratis!

"T, terima kasih Pak Kepala!"

Dengan begitu, rapat selesai. Sang Kepala editor berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan para manhwaga berserta editornya di dalam. Di saat Yugyeom hendak berjalan keluar ruangan, Jackson menahan pundaknya.

"Kita semua berencana untuk makan siang di sebuah resto, kau mau ikut?" Ajak Jackson. Mata Yugyeom berbinar-binar mendengar ajakan dari manhwaga panutannya itu, "B- bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku sudah makan sih.. Tapi aku ingin ikut!"

"Haha, bagus sekali semangatmu, anak muda~"

Akhirnya mereka semua pun berjalan menuju sebuah resto dekat kantor. Hati Yugyeom berdegup dengan kencang, ia tidak percaya ia sedang bersama manhwaga-manhwaga ternama (menurut Yugyeom). Kemudian mereka duduk di suatu tempat yang pastinya menurut mereka nyaman.

Di kala Jackson, Youngjae dan beberapa orang lainnya sedang memilih-milih apa yang harus mereka pesan, seorang pemuda dengan kaus hitam pun bertanya kepada Yugyeom, "Yugyeomsshi, kau masih kuliah, bukan?"

Yugyeom sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari lelaki itu, "E- eh, ah iya.."

"Wah, pasti sulit sekali membagi waktu kerjamu dan kuliahmu."

"Begitulah, tapi pada akhirnya aku selalu menyelesaikan semuanya."

Melihat Yugyeom mulai membaur dengan yang lain, Youngjae pun menimbrung kembali.

"Ooh Yugyeom~ Kau jadi akrab dengan yang lain eh?" Goda pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut. Yugyeom hanya membalasnya kecil, "Mungkin? Haha."

"Hey, hey! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja merayakan pesta keberhasilannya Yugyeom disini?" Usul Jackson berhasil menarik perhatian yang lain. Tidak ada sedetik mereka langsung saja berseru riuh; setuju. Yugyeom pikir, ia akan merasa canggung berbicara dengan para manhwaga lain yang notabenenya lebih senior hal ini pun berlaku pula untuk para editornya. Namun nyatanya tidak, dan Yugyeom senang karena tidak ada senioritas di antara mereka semua.

"Oke, mari kita memulai pesta ini dengan perkenalan dulu! Aku Wang Jackson! Aku manhwaga 'Rise of The Beast', Editor kita sama, yaitu Youngjae! _I'm looking forward to you!_ " Jackson memulai terlebih dahulu disertai Bahasa Inggris yang cukup fasih. Dan Yugyeom kagum akan hal tersebut. Ia juga cukup kaget ternyata Youngjae merupakan editor Jackson pula. " _Next_ , Jaebum-ah~!"

"Sudah kubilang pakai hyung!" Tukas seseorang berkaus hitam tadi yang menanyai Yugyeom. Ternyata namanya Jaebum. Ia mengambil nafas perlahan, "Namaku Im Jaebum, pen nameku JB, aku manhwaga 'The Cursed Sword', editorku Wonpil," ia berhenti sementara dan menunjuk pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau boleh memanggilku JB atau Jaebum, tapi aku lebih nyaman jika kau memanggilku dengan nama asliku." Lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah.

Setelah Jaebum, seseorang dengan hoodie merah (Yang Yugyeom duga itu Mark) pun melanjutkannya, "Namaku Mark Tuan, pen nameku YiEn, aku manhwaga 'The Dragon Knights', editorku..." Ia melirik Jinyoung, dan yang dilirik hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Iya aku tahu editormu pacarmu kan, lanjut saja." Sela Yugyeom tiba-tiba dan hal tersebut berhasil mengundang tawa yang lain. Diam-diam Jinyoung menatap Yugyeom tajam seolah-olah ia berkata, 'Malam-ini-kau-akan-kubunuh' yang membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu bergidik ngeri.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan pesanan mereka pun datang (tapi Yugyeom hanya memesan minuman), dan Yugyeom kini mengenal rekan kerjanya. Ada; Mark, Jaebum, Jackson, Jaehyung, dan Younghyun. Ia menjadi tahu lebih detil tentang sulitnya menjadi editor, karena dari pengalaman Wonpil, ia harus mengunjungi apartemen Jaehyung, yang merupakan manhwaga di bawah awasannya, setiap bulan karena kalau tidak didatangi naskah Jaehyung selalu telat. Yugyeom sedikit kagum dengan para editor yang sanggup mengurusi manhwaganya. Oh, ia juga menjadi tahu kalau Jaebum dan Jinyoung merupakan teman sejak masa SMA. Mereka berdua sempat membahas sebuah salam buatan mereka yang bernamakan 'JJ Cross' dan Yugyeom pikir itu pasti tidak lebih seperti salam dah buatan dirinya dan Bambam.

Singkat kata, ia tahu hubungan para editor dan manhwaga di meja makan ini; Youngjae editornya Jackson, Jinyoung editornya Mark dan Younghyun, terakhir Wonpil editornya Jaebum dan Jaehyung.

Yugyeom senang berada disini, ia tidak menyesal telah mengajukan naskahnya disini.

.

"Sial... Aku tidak mengerti cara memakai copic."

Yugyeom sedang frustasi. Sekarang tanggal 5 November dan ia masih belum membuat kemajuan sama sekali. Ia sudah berulang kali menonton video bagaimana cara memakai copic yang baik dan benar, namun ia tetap saja tidak mengerti. Padahal ia sudah membuat beberapa sketsa kasar untuk chapter spesial edisi natal nanti. Awalnya Yugyeom berniat untuk meminta pendapat Youngjae akan sketsa kasarnya dan mulai menebalkannya lalu berakhir dengan mewarnainya. Akan tetapi sampai detik ini Yugyeom masih tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakan copic.

Di kala Yugyeom sedang latihan menggunakan copic, ada sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya. Namun ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari kertas. Meskipun ternyata pesan itu dikirim oleh Bambam, Yugyeom masih berkutat dengan copic serta kertas percobaannya.

 ** _Bambam_**

 _Yugyeom, maaf aku kekanak-kanakan waktu itu, aku akan membawakan kue kesukaanmu ke rumahmu sekarang juga_

 **TBC**


	5. Arc 4

**_Fandom: Got7_**

 ** _Characters: The whole Got7 with some JYP Artists_**

 ** _Pair: Yugyeom x Bambam_**

 ** _Hope you like it!_**

.

 ** _Bambam:_**

 _Yugyeom, maaf aku kekanak-kanakan waktu itu, aku akan membawakan kue kesukaanmu ke rumahmu sekarang juga_

Yugyeom sama sekali tidak mendaratkan pandangannya ke ponsel sedetik pun, ia masih saja bergulat dengan copicnya. Pemuda itu pun berhenti sesaat, memandangi tumpukan naskah yang berada di sebelahnya. Ketika ia teringat bahwa ia belum meminta pendapat dari Sang Editor, tangannya berhenti.

"Oh, bagus, aku bahkan belum meminta Youngjaesshi untuk memeriksa naskahku," Ujar Yugyeom sarkastik, dahinya mengerut, menandakan ia sedang tidak puas dengan situasi sekarang. Kini ia menjambak surai hitamnya frustasi, "Aaahh, dan sampai detik ini pun aku masih tidak paham cara menggunakan copic!" Yugyeom berharap dengan berseru seperti itu ia dapat melegakan dirinya.

Yugyeom menatap kertas-kertas yang tadi ia jadikan alat eksperimennya, ia mendengus pelan tatkala ia tersadar akan mejanya yang berantakan oleh kertas-kertas tersebut. Yugyeom hanya berharap kertas-kertas itu tidak tercampur dengan naskahnya.

 _Pak kepala... Maaf, aku mengecewakanmu.._

Yugyeom bisa merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas, tetesan keringat perlahan mulai bercucuran, ia merasa sangat down. Kedua tangannya dikepal, begitu kesal. Ponsel pintarnya ia abaikan, tidak ingin tahu dan tidak peduli. Pikirannya saat ini hanya satu; Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tentu saja latihan, jelas. Namun Yugyeom tetap khawatir jika ia akan menghancurkan semuanya. Ia memang pernah menggunakan copic, tetapi itu pun hanya sebentar karena temannya tidak memperbolehkan pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut meminjam copicnya dalam jangka waktu yang lama, dan Yugyeom hanya bisa menyerah.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa menggunakan copic dalam dua minggu?_

Rasanya Yugyeom ingin angkat tangan. Ia pun mengintip-intip majalah bulanan yang ia beli tadi, memeriksa karya-karya manhwaga lain. Yugyeom tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia bilang teknik pewarnaan Jaehyung sangatlah lembut, dan ia tahu pasti manhwaga tersebut memakan waktu yang banyak untuk mendapatkan cara pewarnaan seperti itu. Entah kenapa, Yugyeom iri.

Di saat Yugyeom sedang menghadapi mental breakdown, pintu kamar terbuka, membuat Sang Empu menolehkan kepalanya. Kedua mata terbuka lebar ketika mendapati siapa yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

Bambam.

Yugyeom spontan berdiri, dengan alis bertaut; entah mengatakan dirinya marah karena Bambam yang tiba-tiba masuk atau ketakutan karena bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan situasi saat ini. Namun nampaknya Bambam tidak terlalu memperhatikan Yugyeom yang kini tengah berdiri, sedang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan naskahnya.

"Yugyeom-"

"Sedang apa kau disini!?"

Bambam tidak memedulikan suara Yugyeom yang kini melengking, dahi berkerut, ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda berlandang tersebut dengan wajah terkejut—tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Kantung plastik yang sedari tadi ia pegang erat-erat, kini terjatuh lataran genggaman Bambam yang kian mengendur.

"Yugyeom, kau membuat manhwa!?"

Ah, terlontar juga pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Yugyeom dengar. Mendengar pertanyaan itu bagaikan terkena sebuah tetesan cairan asam di atas luka—menyakitkan. Yugyeom hanya menatap lantai yang sedang ia injaki dengan wajah berkeringat. Bagian bawah bibirnya terapit dengan gigi—menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang canggung. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Yugyeom telah berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia merupakan sebuah manhwaga, namun ternyata hidup tentu banyak tantangan.

 _"Bangsat, bangsat, bangsat.."_ Yugyeom terus memaki dirinya di dalam hati. Ia menggigit bibirnya semakin keras, sampai-sampai ia berpikir mungkin saja saat ini bibirnya sedang berdarah.

"Yugyeom," Suara Bambam tidak begitu membantu Yugyeom untuk mengangkat kepalanya, namun ia mendengarkan.

" _I demand a fucking explanation for this._ "

Yugyeom terdiam, sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin.

"Hm, tentu saja, jadi inilah kenapa kau jarang muncul, karena kau sibuk mengerjakan manhwamu," Bambam membuka mulut, Yugyeom hanya terpaku karena ia masih belum tahu harus bicara apa.

"Dan waktu itu kau pulang duluan, karena kau harus ke kantor penerbit." Pemuda bersurai putih itu bicara lebih lanjut. "Benar begitu bukan, Kim Yugyeom?" Nadanya begitu pahit, dan Yugyeom tidak menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, Yugyeom?"

Sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi Yugyeom, ia kesal. Hari ini sudah ia cap sebagai hari yang paling melelahkan dalam minggu ini. Yugyeom pikir ia tidak akan mendapatkan masalah lain selain kemampuannya untuk menggunakan copic saat ini. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"KARENA AKU TIDAK INGIN ORANG YANG KUKENAL MENGETAHUI HAL INI!"

Bambam tersentak di kala Yugyeom berseru. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sang Sahabat murka. Sejujurnya, Bambam sedikit ketakutan. Karena dengan hal sepele seperti ini, bisa saja tali persahabatan mereka yang begitu kuat perlahan-lahan putus, Bambam tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Kenapa?" Bambam berusaha untuk terdengar tenang, tetapi pita suaranya berkata lain. Sebuah getaran terdengar di suaranya. Yugyeom mendecak, kedua mata menghindari bayangan Bambam. "Karena aku terlihat seperti pecundang."

Kali ini giliran Bambam yang terdiam. Ada ribuan pertanyaan yang terus mendominasi otaknya; "Apa yang membuat Yugyeom berpikir seperti itu?"

Bambam pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Dan ia dapat melihat bahwa wajah Yugyeom semakin merah, celah diantara kedua alisnya menyempit—memberi tahu bahwa moodnya sedang buruk.

Yugyeom tahu—ia selalu tahu—kalau Bambam sebenarnya tidak ada niatan licik. Tetapi sungguh, ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, salahkan para iblis yang telah memprovokasi Yugyeom dengan mudahnya.

"Banyak orang menganggap seseorang yang telah membuat karya merupakan seorang pecundang! Tidak ada pengecualian untuk para pelukis pula!" Yugyeom berseru, kepalan tangannya mengerat. Ia menatap lantai kayunya, dan di saat yang bersamaan ia benar-benar berharap dirinya ditelan bumi sekarang juga. Bambam hanya memperhatikan pemuda bersurai hitam legam tersebut di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yugyeom-"

"Aku harus bicara apa kalau mereka tahu tentang ini? Tentang seorang mahasiswa teknik sepertiku ternyata merupakan seorang manhwaga, heh, mereka akan kecewa setengah mati, terutama orang tuaku." Jika Bambam harus menjelaskan sepahit apa cara bicara Yugyeom barusan, ia akan menjawab sepahit basa dengan level pH yang tinggi. Dengan berhati-hati, Bambam pun meraih kedua tangan Yugyeom, memegangnya erat seolah-olah tangan Sang Sahabat merupakan barang yang paling berharga di dunia ini.

Yugyeom menatap Bambam keheranan, tetapi rasa penasarannya pun raib di saat Bambam berbicara.

"Yugyeom, kau lelaki yang mengagumkan,"

Yugyeom tidak menjawab apa-apa, namun ia cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Bambam. Sementara itu pemuda berdarah Thailand tersebut tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, kau adalah seorang murid teknik, dan kau ternyata seorang manhwaga pula! _Dude, that's so damn awesome!_ "

Yugyeom berkedip-kedip, kemudian merespon dengan kebingungan, "K, kau tidak kecewa denganku...?"

Kali ini Bambamlah yang kebingungan, "Hah? Untuk apa aku kecewa denganmu?"

Ujung bibir Yugyeom perlahan-lahan terangkat, sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah. Pipinya sedikit merah, mungkin ia senang. Yugyeom merasa, jauh di dalam hatinya ada sebuah percikan—hangat. Tidak lama kemudian ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran, dan Bambam tidak bisa lebih senang dari melihat Yugyeom yang kembali menjadi ceria.

"Namun, jika kau masih tidak bisa memaafkanku, aku dengan tulus menawarkan diriku untuk menjadi asistenmu." Bambam kembali membuka mulut, memberikan sebuah tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan kepada Yugyeom. Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan, Yugyeom bingung pula, ia tidak begitu tahu apakah Bambam merupakan orang yang dapat dipercaya untuk melakukan hal tersebut? Sejauh ini yang Yugyeom tahu, ia tidak pernah melihat Bambam menggambar atau melakukan hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan seni.

Di saat Yugyeom masih berpikir dengan keras, Bambam pun menyela, "Hey, aku cukup berpengalaman dengan hal ini, sepupuku dulu seorang manhwaga dan ia sempat meminta bantuan kepadaku, jadi untuk sekedar mengarsir, lining, menggunakan screentone

dan memakai copic, aku masih bisa."

Kedua telinga Yugyeom berjengit ketika mendengar kata 'copic', "K- kau bisa memakai copic!?" Dan pertanyaan tersebut hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dari Bambam.

"Kalau begitu tolong warnai semua halaman ini di saat aku sudah selesai konsultasi dengan editorku!" Yugyeom memohon, ia bahkan membungkuk kepada Bambam. Di sisi lain, Bambam hanya menghela nafas, "Kau tidak tahu cara menggunakan copic?" Tanyanya.

"Begitulah." Balas Yugyeom datar, membuat Bambam memijat pelipisnya.

Bambam terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu ia kembali berbicara, "Dengar, aku memang bilang aku bisa menggunakan copic, tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan mengerjakan semua bagian mewarnai," Yugyeom bersungut kecil, namun Bambam tidak melihatnya dan lanjut berucap, "Kalau aku yang selalu mengerjakan bagian itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menguasainya."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Bambam?" Yugyeom menggerutu, ia melirik kertas-kertas coretan yang berserakan di meja.

" _Well,_ kapan deadlinemu?"

Yugyeom terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat, "Hm.. Tanggal 30 November."

" _Wow, that's pretty rushed._ "

Yugyeom meneguk salivanya, ia sangat ketakutan. Ia hanya mempunyai 25 hari lagi untuk memantapkan kemampuannya untuk menggunakan copic.

"Tapi tenanglah, _okay, so here's the thing_ ," Bambam pun menatap Yugyeom serius, "Kau scan dulu sketsa kasarmu ini ke editormu, lalu cepat perbaiki kalau editormu memintamu untuk untuk memperbaikinya, setelah kau perbaiki, aku akan mengajarimu teknik dasar menggunakan copic." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana?"

"Siap Komandan!"

.

 _"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dikoreksi, kau bisa melanjutkannya."_

Air muka Yugyeom yang awalnya tegang kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi cerah ketika ia mendapati suara Youngjae di ujung telepon yang tidak mempunyai masalah dengan sketsa kasarnya. Ia pun menoleh Bambam dan mengangkat jempolnya mantap. Sementara itu Bambam hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah Youngjaesshi! Aku akan berkerja keras!"

 _"Semangat ya! Oh, dan Yugyeom?"_

Yugyeom yang awalnya berniatan untuk memutuskan telepon pun menjawab kembali, "Ya, Youngjaesshi?"

 _"Hentikan dengan embel-embel -sshi itu, aku hanya satu tahun lebih tua darimu, gunakan hyung saja."_

Yugyeom cukup tersentak dengan fakta bahwa Youngjae hanya setahun lebih tua darinya, ah, Yugyeom jadi penasaran dengan pemuda tersebut, namun ia tidak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut lataran Bambam yang telah menunggu, jadi ia hanya merespon Sang Editor dengan cepat.

"Baik, hyung!"

Tidak memakan banyak waktu, Yugyeom pun menutup teleponnya. Kemudian ia beralih kepada Bambam yang sedang memperhatikan copic setnya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menghampiri Bambam dan menepuk pundaknya, "Kenapa kau?"

"Ah, maaf, aku hanya berandai-andai, uangmu pasti banyak sekali sampai-sampai kau bisa membeli copic set ini." Ujar Bambam diiringi kekehan pelan. "Copic set dengan 48 warna, gila, kau dapat uang darimana?"

Yugyeom hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Uh, sebenarnya itu diberikan secara gratis dari Kepala Editorku karena karyaku telah meningkatkan harga penjualan majalah bulanannya.." Jelasnya ragu-ragu.

Kedua mata Bambam terbelalak, "Dan kau masih meragukan kalau orang-orang akan menganggapmu sebagai seorang pecundang?" Pertanyaan Bambam cukup menusuk, namun entah kenapa Yugyeom merasa sedikit senang juga di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat duduk." Yugyeom pun tersadar ketika Bambam membuka mulutnya kembali. Dengan kikuk ia segera duduk di kursi dan kembali menghadapi realita bahwa ia harus bergelut dengan copicnya lagi.

"Boleh kulihat bagaimana cara kau menggunakan copicmu terlebih dahulu?"

Yugyeom mengangguk pelan, kini ia pun mencoba untuk mewarnai salah satu gambar yang ia buat tadi khusus untuk latihan. Dengan sedikit canggung, ia mulai mewarnai bagian kulit.

Tiga menit telah berlalu, dan Yugyeom sangat tidak puas dengan hasilnya. Warna kulit yang seharusnya muda, menjadi terlalu tua akan terlalu sering ditimpa. Yugyeom menghela nafas pasrah, sedangkan Bambam hanya memanggut-manggut, ia paham dimana letak kesalahan Yugyeom.

"Gyeom,"

"Aku tahu, ini sangatlah hancur."

Bambam terkekeh kecil, "Tidak apa, kesalahan merupakan suatu permulaian untuk menjadi sukses." Ujarnya selagi mengambil salah satu copic dengan warna kulit yang lebih terang. Lalu ia mencondongkan badan, dada berkontak ria dengan punggung Yugyeom. Pemuda bersurai legam itu sempat tidak bernafas, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tenang.

"Lihat baik-baik, yang kau gunakan itu E21, dan seharusnya itu berada di tahap kedua, untuk base color skintone, kau bisa menggunakan E00," Bambam pun mulai mewarnai salah satu bagian kulit di gambar lain. "E00 ini merupakan warna dasar yang sering dipakai kebanyakan orang untuk skintone, ada pula yang menggunakan E000, namun dengan E000, kau harus menggunakan sekitar 3-4 warna lebih karena warnanya yang terlalu tipis, oleh karena itu kusarankan kau menggunakan E00 saja." Bambam lanjut berbicara, tangan masih sibuk dengan copic. "Warna tipis dan terang seperti E00-E000 tidak akan menjadi lebih tua jika ditimpa- eh, sebenarnya iya, tapi tidak begitu terlihat." Tambahnya disertai sebuah kekehan.

Di sisi lain, Yugyeom terlihat seolah-olah jiwanya telah melayang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Bambam, sahabatnya yang petakilan, ternyata paham tentang hal seperti ini. Jauh di dalam hati Yugyeom, ia merasa sedikit kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri, tetapi ia cepat-cepat menepis pikiran tersebut dan segera mewarnai bagian kulit lagi di saat Bambam memberikan copic tadi.

Dua goresan, tiga goresan, sampai puluhan goresan, akhirnya bagian kulit itu pun telah diwarnai. Yugyeom meneguk saliva, begitu resah dengan hasilnya sampai Bambam berucap, "Oh, itu bagus."

Kedua mata Yugyeom berbinar, setidaknya sekarang ia tahu warna apa yang harus ia gunakan sebagai warna dasar kulit. Kini Bambam mengambil copic berkode YR00 dan YR02, membuat Yugyeom terpaku karena—agh, warnanya tua, dan ia ketakutan jika ia membuat kesalahan lagi.

"Jadi, disini kau tidak akan menggunakan dua warna untuk seluruhnya, hanya beberapa bagian saja," Bambam pun membuka tutup copic berkode YR00 dan menggoreskan alat itu. "Karena warna ini lebih tua dari warna dasar, kau akan menggunakan untuk bayangan, seperti di bagian wajah ini, ada beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi jidat, bukan? Nah, di bawahnya, timpa dengan warna yang lebih tua seolah-olah ada bayangan."

Yugyeom merasa kepalanya akan meledak, Bambam yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya cekikikan, "Hey, bersyukurlah karena aku hanya akan memberimu 4 warna untuk awal-awal, sepupuku waktu itu menggunakan sekitar 6 warna."

"H- hanya untuk skintone?"

"Yup."

Yugyeom benar-benar ingin kabur dari kenyataan. Jika untuk mewarnai kulit saja menggunakan banyak warna, bagaimana dengan yang lain?

.

"Kau payah, bro."

"Baru sadar?"

Bambam menghela nafas dan Yugyeom hanya ingin berbaring di tempat tidur. Tiga jam sudah berlalu, dan Yugyeom masih membuat banyak kesalahan. Yah, memang tidak ada yang instan sih, tapi deadline sudah menunggunya, Yugyeom tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi.

"Oke oke, setidaknya kau tahu bagaimana cara mewarnai warna dasar, kau hanya sedikit bodoh dalam membuat detail dan shading tahap ketiga." Bambam menepuk pundak Yugyeom, sedikit berharap dengan begitu Yugyeom akan merasa sedikit semakin bersemangat. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersebut mengangguk pelan, terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tadi membawa kue kesukaanmu," Bambam berjalan menjauhi Yugyeom, lalu kembali dan memberikannya sebuah plastik berisikan box berterakan brand kesukaan Yugyeom. Yang dipanggil pun spontan bangun dari kursinya dan menerima kantung plastik itu.

"WOW, AYO MAKAN!"

Bambam tertawa kecil melihat Yugyeom yang begitu membara karena kue kesukaannya, "Kau duluan saja, aku masih mau melihat-lihat." Kemudian ia melihat isi tempat pensil Yugyeom. Ia cukup terkejut dengan fakta bahwa setiap hari Yugyeom membawa tempat pensil yang berisikan alat-alat gambar seperti pena sakura pigma micron, brush pen, tone eraser, dan semacamnya ketika Yugyeom sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswa teknik.

Mungkin Bambam kagum dengan banyaknya alat gambar Yugyeom di tempat pensil miliknya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Yugyeom tidak memiliki satupun pena copic-proof.

Bambam berpikir kalau ia mungkin saja salah lihat, namun di saat ia memeriksanya lagi ternyata Yugyeom benar-benar tidak mempunyai pena copic-proof. Bahkan G-pen yang cukup umum untuk dimiliki para manhwaga, tidak ada di tempat pensil Yugyeom.

"Gyeom,"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak mempunyai G-pen ataupun pena copic-proof yang lain?"

 **TBC**

 _Halo! Lele disini, dan terima kasih banyak atas review kalian yang begitu mendorong:) aku gak nyangka ada yang bakal review ff ini wkwk_

 _Untuk chapter ini, I did some research buat alat-alat yang digunain untuk bikin manga maupun manhwa and I actually enjoyed it! Apalagi yang bagian cara pencampuran warna kulit dengan copic, aku sampe nanyain temenku yang cukup mahir pake copic_

 _Segitu aja dari aku, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!^^_


End file.
